Of Love and Fanfiction: Paperweight
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"I'm too hot." She complained. Duncan smirked at her.   "Okay, so now the covers are off yo-" But as Duncan was talking, Courtney pulled the covers back over her. "Were you not hot a moment ago?"  "I'm cold without the blanket!" Courtney complained.'


**Paperweight**

_**Been up all night  
Staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind  
I've been this way with so many before  
but this feels like the first time**_  
The steady beating as her chest raised up and down had Duncan mesmerized. Courtney was fast asleep on the bed, but Duncan wouldn't rest his own head. He had stayed up all night, watching Courtney sleeping in his bed.

They hadn't fooled around like Duncan had hoped to do the previous day. It was actually his idea not to, when Courtney got to his house, he completely changed his mind about her. He decided that she wasn't going to be like all the other girls.

When Courtney had sat down on his bed, she had looked so innocent in his eyes. She was fragile, unlike all the other girls he had, had before. Courtney was different from every other girl he had ever dated. When she had sat down on his bed, he had felt something deep inside him. Something he had never felt before. And he just didn't know what it was.

_**You want the sunrise  
Go back to bed  
I wanna make you laugh**_  
Slowly, the bright morning sun came streaming in through the tattered curtains. Courtney's dark onyx eyes fluttered open as the rays of light hit her face.

"Go back to sleep." Duncan whispered in her ear, nuzzling his face into the side of hers. "It's early." The delinquent was barely awake himself, as he hadn't slept all night.

Courtney let out a small laugh as she locked eyes with Duncan. Her boyfriend gave her a puzzled look, as far as he knew, there was nothing funny about his eyes.

"You have bags under your eyes." Courtney said in hushed tones, rubbing the dark circles under Duncan's eyes. He may have looked like an idiot, but he was glad he could make Courtney laugh. To him, Courtney's laugh was the world. To him, Courtney was the world.

_**Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers I'm waiting  
Every word you say I think I should write down  
Don't want forget come day light**_

The day moved by faster than Duncan had wanted. All his time was with Courtney, but it went too fast for his liking. The two had just lounged around the house, watching movies and having the occasional make-out session, Duncan's idea, of course.

"What are you doing?" Duncan laughed watching Courtney. She was lying on the bed, only a t-shirt and her panties on, kicking the covers all over the place. She looked like she had something mentally wrong with her, but that was one of the things Duncan loved about her. Courtney was so bossy and up-tight, but she also had a very strange side to her, one that Duncan loved to see her in.

"I'm too hot." She complained. Duncan smirked at her.

"Okay, so now the covers are off yo-" But as Duncan was talking, Courtney pulled the covers back over her. "Were you not hot a moment ago?"

"I'm cold without the blanket!" Courtney complained, kicking the covers off her again. Duncan couldn't help but laugh. She always made him laugh with her funny ways. He wished he could write down every funny thing she ever told him, just in case he forgot them by morning.

_**Happy to lay here  
Just happy to be here  
I'm happy to know you  
Play me a song  
Your newest one  
Please leave your taste on my tongue  
Paperweight on my back  
Cover me like a blanket**_

Lying side-by-side, Duncan was happy. He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy to just have someone cuddled up in his arms. He knew he could protect her from everything. He was happy to know that Courtney was his. And she always would be.

"Duncan?" Courtney said, sitting up on the bed, leaving Duncan's arm a place of emptiness.

"Yeah?" Duncan replied, sitting up and filling the gap by wrapping his arms around Courtney's waist.

"I didn't know you played guitar." She told him, resting her cheek against his as Duncan laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh." He replied. He then realized that Courtney must have been looking at his guitar when they were lying down. It was thrown against Duncan's bedroom wall, he hardly ever played it anymore. It was just a phase he had gone through as a kid.

"Play me something." Courtney asked, rubbing her head even further into his face. Duncan smiled in response. He liked having Courtney so close to him.

"Noooo." Duncan whined, still smiling, though. He would have stayed Smiling too, if only Courtney hadn't kissed out of nowhere, but, hey, he wasn't complaining about that.

Slowly, Courtney slid her tongue into Duncan's slightly open mouth. But, Duncan didn't like being controlled, so he flipped her back down onto the bed, forcing her tongue, and his, into her mouth.

The two traced circles, played games with each other and teased like mad. It was how they worked. They loved to aggravate the other.

"What was-that for?" Duncan asked, trying to catch his breath from the heavy make-out session. Courtney just smirked. She did that every so often, smirked to know she had won him over in the mind and in the heart.

_**Mess up my bed with me  
kick off the covers I'm waiting  
Every word you say I think I should write down  
Don't want to forget come day light**_

"Duncan, I left my cell in the bathroom." Courtney told him. "Go get it for me, please." Duncan knew better than to start an argument at midnight, especially with Courtney.

Duncan threw his legs off the side of the bed and wondered, sleepily, from his bedroom, down the hall and into the bathroom. There was no reason why he did so much for Courtney, he was just in love with her. Duncan would have gone to the end of earth and back if it meant Courtney would always be his, which he wanted her to be.

Grabbing the cell phone from the sink, the teenage boy caught a glimpse of his appearance in the mirror. His green 'hawk was askew, flopping over the rest of his hair. His icy blue eyes were rimmed with purple marks, from not enough sleep the previous night. Overall, he looked a mess.

The delinquent walked from the bathroom and back to his bedroom. He couldn't see a thing, but could instantly tell Courtney was still awake. He lifted his hand up and switched the light on with a flick of his finger.

Courtney was lying on the bed, pouting sexily at her boyfriend. She had her shoulder-length locks over one shoulder and Duncan could feel his heart beating in his chest harder than it should have been.

Neither of the two said anything, but Courtney raised her hand, wiggling her index finger, calling him towards her. Duncan obeyed. He walked over to the bed and climbed over Courtney on all fours. Courtney pulled his face towards her, crashing their lips together in a heated passion.

The young girl kicked her legs, pushing the covers onto the floor again. Duncan broke away from the kiss, knowing what she was doing. Courtney smiled up at him.

"I'm too hot." She said, lacing her fingers into his hair.

"You always are." Duncan whispered back, trailing kisses along her jaw line, until their lips met again.

And no need to worry  
that's wasting time  
And no need to wander  
what's been on my mind  
It's you  
It's you  
It's you

Courtney, without a doubt, was the girl for Duncan. He had never felt the way he did with Courtney with any other girl. There was just something about the way she was that drew him to her. However, Duncan often worried about losing her to someone who was much better than he was, because, in his eyes, Courtney could have done a lot better than him. But, she remained with him. Courtney didn't think she deserved batter than Duncan, Courtney didn't want better than Duncan. Duncan was perfect to her. They were young and in love. Happily living life side-by-side.

Every word you say I think I should write down  
Don't want to forget come day light  
And I give up  
I let you in  
You will cuz I'm not counting

"I love you." Courtney sighed happily, cuddling into Duncan's side even further. Duncan smiled and kissed the top of her head. He loved it when she told him she loved him. It meant so much to Duncan. It made his heart skip a beat and his stomach do flips. It meant that someone actually did care for him in life. Someone did actually love him.

Courtney was the first girl that Duncan had ever gotten close to. Everyone else he just used for sex, but Courtney wasn't like that. She wasn't going to let him use her, and he didn't want to use her. Courtney was special to him. Courtney was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Dunmcan might have only been sixteen, he was too young to make life changing decisions. But, no matter what happened to him in life, he wanted Courtney to be there with him.

You made it back to sleep again  
Wondering what you're dreaming

"Goodnight, Princess." Duncan kissed Courtney on the forehead as she slept in his arms. It had been a tiring day of endless fun and laughing, she deserved to drift off into the land of dream. Duncan was still going to be there for her when she woke up. Duncan was going to be there for her forever.

A/N: That was...A random and not so good ending ;)

LOL!

But I like the story :) I like this song :) I like DxC :) And I now like of Love and Fanfifction...Actually, I've always liked it, just only now remembered to write something for it :)

I hope you liked it :)

I wrote this instead of my Humanities essay...It was a lot more fun than that would have been anyway ;) LOL!

Buuut, if you don't hear from me in a while, my teacher has killed me ;) LOL! Joking :P

Sorry for any misspellings, spell check isn't working...Not even the one on fanfiction...It's weird...So, sorry

Thanks for reading please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
